1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic fuel control systems of the type which provide metered quantities of fuel to a power producing engine and particularly to means for providing said metered fuel in response to accurately timed electrical pulses. More particularly, this invention relates to means for eliminating oscillations in said pulses which occur due to a reduction in system supply voltage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electronic fuel control systems employing computer circuitry for generating accurately timed electrical pulses which provide metered quantities of fuel to an engine, a problem exists in that at system supply voltages below a predetermined level voltage regulation is lost. The resulting supply voltage transients are communicated to the computer circuitry and oscillations occur at the end of the pulses due to pulse regeneration, and which oscillations effect the fuel turn-off function. Prior to the present invention it has not been possible to eliminate this condition without impairing normal system operation. The present invention accomplishes this task.